Stay with me
by Hawaiana
Summary: Emma & Hook fanfic which takes place between episoides 3.10 and 3.11. I'm very bad in summaries... But I hope you like it!


_**Hello everybody! This is the first time I write a Fanfic in english. My apologizes for the mistakes, because English isn't my language mother, so it's a little difficult to me writing in this language. But I've to try it, and I'm here... **_

_**"Stay with me" take place between chapter 3.10 and 3.11 of OUAT. I hope you like it and a review will make me happy :)**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

_**Hawaiana**_

* * *

-Having a break, Swan?-, he asked.

Emma looked at him. –What are you doing here?-.

-It doesn't matter… Actually, the question is what you are doing here, love-.

-I… I just needed to be alone. I need to think about all of this-, she explained.

Hook sat next to her. –Too many changes, doesn't it?-.

-Yeah… Too many changes, too many decisions…-, Emma took a breath. -I don't know if I could stand the consequences of the curse… I can't stop it. I can't do anything to save the town: Everybody'll lose their memory again… And they'll return to the Enchanted Forest…-.

-And you think that you'll be alone… Again-, Hook stared at her. –Don't worry, lass. This time will be different: You have your son and you have Neal. You'll not be alone.

-What's about you?-.

-You know that I'll always be for you, love-, the pirate answered. –Remember that-.

-Why are you here, Hook?-.

He took his time to respond the question. Holding her hand, Killian Jones looked at Emma. –I just wanted you know that you'll not be alone this time, Swan-.

-Thank you, then...-.

-It seems you don't like the answer, lass…-.

-I suppose I was hoping other response. I was hoping the truth…-.

-Ok…-, he sighed. -I told you that you were like an open book to me. I think that happen the same with me for you…-.

-You said me too that I have to trust you… But, you're a liar. You've just told me a lie-, she said sadly. –When we met, I told you that I identified the liars…-.

-I'm not a liar, Emma! I've said you the truth. Maybe, I've not told you all the reasons why I'm here right now, but I've no lied you-.

-Try again, Killian. This time, I want the truth-.

He nodded. –I've been talking with Baelfire and… Well, I want you be happy and you deserve someone like Bae: He's a good man. He's promised me he'll stay with you and take care of Henry and you forever. So, I've come here to say you "Goodbye"-.

Emma opened her eyes. –What?-.

-Sorry, lass. It's the best for all of us-, he said, standing up.

-But… I thought… Wait. HOOK WAIT-, she held his arm. –Look at me. That's me who have to choose. I'm not a prize that you're competing for… You… You can't decide who I'll choose. You can't do that… It's my life… That's a selfish decision. What if I want stay with you? What if I don't want a relationship? Why have both of you to decide about me?-, Emma started to cry.

The pirate held her and cleaned the tears with his hand. –I'm sorry… I just wanted you to be happy…-, he apologized.

-I know, but it's not the right form…-, she replied sadly. –Listen to me. I have a plan and I need your help. I need you stay with me… When all of this ends, we'll come back to the Enchanted Forest and you could go to travel for the Seven Seas if you want, but first, you, Henry and me will find the way to give back the memories of Storybrooke people. Tink and Neal will travel with them to the Enchanted Forest and they'll take care of my parents…-.

-And what are you thinking to find the cure, love?-.

-Well… I have the Mr Gold's instructions…-, she explained.

Hook smiled. –Have I told you anytime that you are amazing, Swan?-.

-Maybe… What do you say? Do you stay with me?-.

-What have I said you before this little conversation, love?-.

She closed him and held again. Looking at his blues eyes, Emma kissed him. Once more, it was a surprise for the pirate, but, this time, she kept holding him after they finished. He caressed her hair and kissed her in the cheek. –I love you, Emma-.

The woman nodded with a big smile. –I know, Killian-, she held his hand and started to walk to the town. –But now, we have some issues to resolve, Captain-.

-As you wish, love-, he answered, while he followed her. –As you wish-.


End file.
